User talk:Slappy's Back
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Matthew Fireskull page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Matthew Fireskull (Talk) 20:55, July 1, 2010 DUDE Look, calm down, Pip already said if you spam again you gonna go bye bye, well YOU Just spammed, I have blocked you for a month until Pip says its go to make your account go bye bye Kanye West (Matthew) 22:12, July 1, 2010 (UTC) unblocked you are unblocked. i am big on second chances, which is why im doing this. other wikis admins probably are not this nice. i hope that you understand that im not ready to have you admin again just yet. Pip The Pirate 00:45, July 2, 2010 (UTC) um why did you vlear that page? Pip The Pirate 00:49, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ok its ok. just, in the future, leave that stuff to me. im unblocking slappyreturns now. Pip The Pirate 00:52, July 2, 2010 (UTC) pic you would have to ask him. Pip The Pirate 01:01, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Question No, right now im rly mad with you, you have NO permission to use the pics Kanye West (Matthew) 01:36, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Look Look, im not a very "cheery" person, im more of a depressed person, I rarely talk with people Kanye West (Matthew) 12:43, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Kanye West Well then you can be annoyed Kanye West (Matthew) 15:29, July 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:CONSIDERING normally, things like those edits are what would make you an admin. but i have a policy. noone may be an admin for a month after they have been blocked. Pip The Pirate 15:45, July 2, 2010 (UTC) yes yes there is an open spot. im looking for a new one, and if you can keep your self "Nice" while im gone. its yours. that will be about 3 weeks from now. Pip The Pirate 13:54, July 3, 2010 (UTC) well well well raising your voice again huh? that could cost ye. And slappy, wikia is about information being fixed by many minds. baically, if someone makes a mistake, the others fix it. if i asked before i edited every single page i edited, it would take FOREVER. furthermore, it SEEMED like a fan story because i quote, "It is unkown if Rumpel is real or unreal. Though, there HAVE been some myterious sightings of creepy specters that look just like Slappy, only smaller. Also, during EITC and Navy Treasure Fleets, pirates have reported seeing a small shadow of Slappy standing on the deck of the Boss Ship." now there is NO WAY that that could actually happen in the game, so when i looked through it, it seemed like a fan story. finally, im used to pirate pages having LEVELS on them. Pip The Pirate 14:07, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Fan Story Look the death of Matthew Fireskull, Is a story, William's thing is a story too. And what does that have to do with rumple whatever being a fan story Matthew Fireskull Look Look dude, i'm not trying to be annyoing, right now I really DO NOT want you to be blocked again, i'm just trying to help, okay? Matthew Fireskull Also, I wouldn't start screaming at people (I know you are not right now) because if you want to be admin again dont get mad, there is another guy wanting to be admin right now also hmm... well like matthew said, his death IS a story, and with william, at least it has LEVELS. Pip The Pirate 17:29, July 4, 2010 (UTC) also, i cxan quote you saying to matthew "Stay out" "your not in this". he is the vice president and a Beaurocrat, so he is in EVERYTHING. Category Even if you say you are not a pirate, by pirate I mean a user! Members of the Co. Empire are pirates but PRETEND to be eitc Matthew Fireskull you may be tired of me but I am here and i am second in charge, the admins are watching you closely, i'd be good if I was you Okay Okay, I'm a little annoyed with your comments on my talk page right now. Also, what is the point of saying that your Players are Non-Pirates? The game is Pirates of the Caribbean Online not EITC of the Caribbean Online, or Navy of the Caribbean Online or, Townsfolk of the Caribbean Online, People can Pretend that they are EITC, Navy, or Townsfolk, but Disney made the game to be Pirates! not Eitc or . I put category "Pirates" Because even as much as you want them to be EITC or Navy, they are Pirates Matthew Fireskull P.S. I'm NOT trying to be mean, I'm just pointing out the facts Re: -_- I was using Co. as a Example Matthew Fireskull wait just one second! realise, that as the wiki grows, we will need more admins to mantain it. which means, i have decided i need ANOTHER admin. so, if you cease your meanness emediatly, and are good while im gone, then i will probably be yours. then, if you are bad, you will see another person take your spot, and i will report you with the full support of everyone else and have your account, ip address, and every subcequent ip address you attempt to use. also, as SOON as i see ANYTHING that looks like you, im blocking it emediatly. Pip The Pirate 00:31, July 5, 2010 (UTC) OK Look, people have voted for him but nobody adds them on the list, so then I have to go add each vote, and people have voted for you! I wont vote for you till you prove you wont spam! Matthew Fireskull Page That page WAS spam Matthew Fireskull P.S. I hate this, I'm trying to get more active on other wikis but I gotta stop that to sort out this problem! Listen If you STOP spamming, then everything will be alright, and dude, you truly are a hater! In my story, I was using something you'll NEVER have, it's called IMAGINATION! Ever heard of it? Didn't think so, even though I'm a teenager, it don't mean I don't have a little childness in me! So stop spamming, or I'll YELL at you like I have been! CaptainWill10 19:52, August 9, 2010 (UTC)CaptainWill10 Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:14, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:28, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:28, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 21:19, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:49, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:16, September 30, 2011 (UTC)